after the storm
by do.not.think.about.it
Summary: We al have a issues and breaking points, but what if it just get to much? What if the pain just won't go away? This is a one-shot how the sweet flora is trying hiding a depressing from herself and het friends. Is she strong enough to get though? Or will she give up on the pain?


**So i know it's been a long time since I wrote a story.**

 **The truth behind it is, I started to write dutch stories on wattpad so check them out! If you can understand dutch ofcourse.**

 **You can find the stories by the name: the four elements sisters by unsaid things.**

 **Or you can find my new story that I am have started a few weeks ago: Timespy also by unsaid things haha.**

 **Again dutch stories!**

 **But yeah this will be the start of a new fanfiction of winx club, and you can wonder why a 18 year old girl is writing about it. I don't care about age, I want to write in English more so this will just so practice with I hope a good twist!**

 **So let me tell you about the story.**

 **We al have a issues and breaking points, but what if it just get to much? What if the pain just won't go away? This is a one-shot how the sweet flora is trying hiding a depressing from herself and het friends. Is she strong enough to get though? Or will she give up on the pain?**

 **Inspired by a true story form someone very dear and a beautiful song: after the storm blows through by Maddie and Tae.**

 **After the storm.**

POV Flora.

Today is going to be great the boys are picking the girls and me up and we go on a picknick in the beautiful forest. One of the best places in the world for me, a places where mine mind can be free.  
A mind that is totally lost.

To be honest, I feel like a total mess those days or a year. I lost count on time line. Maybe I've been a mess my whole life and it never came out till now.  
Some days are really hard.  
It feels like a stone is stuck on my feet and it pulls me under water, and it's to heavy to swim up.  
And other days are like magic.  
Like the they let the bad days disappear. Like my wings are stronger than normal and pull me out of the water and that stupid stone is gone.

But right now, sitting on the end of my bed, thinking. It feels like it is not going to be a great day at all.  
I feels like that stone is pulling me deeper and deeper. And only because of last year.

 _One year ago and other days:_

 _'_ _girls the zoo is like amazing!' Stella yells at the other girls behind her.  
'I know look at the monkeys!' Musa says standing next to me. A monkey is walking for us behind the glass.  
'It's kind of sad that they are lockup don't you think?' I ask the girls.  
'Flo, really. You are the one who wanted to go to the zoo in the first place!' Aisha says.  
'I know but I just think is really sad for them.' I say.  
'I think they have a live that is good for them, if you let them out in nature they will die because they don't know how to survive and now they have food, a bed, friends. They can not wish for more.' Bloom says.  
'Bloom is right' Techna says. 'out..' then my phone start to ring._

 _'_ _Excuse me girl got to take this.' I say when I walk out and go to a free spot._

 _'_ _Hello?' I say waiting for a return but everything I hear is a sob.  
'Miellé?' I wait for her to answer.  
'Grand..' sob 'ma died.' I hear her voice crack with every word she says.  
'No.' I say and drop my phone on the ground. The girls look at me and in less than a minute they are next to me asking what happened. Aisha picks up my phone and talks to Miellé._

 _And I, I am frozen, don't know what to do.  
And that day everything changed. _

_My grandpa came to live with us, and first it was fine. But after that my mom couldn't her herself and was never happy. Unanswered question that her mom never can answer anymore. My grandpa who thinks he is the only one that suffers. And then my whole family fall apart. Fight day in day out._

 _When I finally got back to alfea I tried to forget it and get my life back together. But it feels impossible. sometimes a message with all things I do wrong even when I'm not home. Even if I didn't do anything._

 _It was never right anymore._

 _End of the flashbacks._

And now sitting here waiting here alone in my room, reading the message form today again:

Wish you just could do that one thing right, wish that you just where like you sisters.

And even when I know that my mom is just trying her best to get the best in life and not to hurt me it hurts to read a message like that. I am not my sisters, I never will be, I never can be.

I am myself. Right?

I look at myself in the mirror and my pale face, sleeping eyes and messy hair make me clear that maybe live is better without me. My friends don't need me, Helia deserves a lot better than me, My family hates me and I hate myself.

"Flora?" I hear someone call my name and I look up hiding the knife I had in my hand behind my back. Bloom is walking in the room and looks at me.  
"Are you ok?" she ask me, and then I notice that I cried.  
"Yeah, I am fine. Sorry." I say when I stand up hide the knife and pick my jacket from the ground and look at her.  
"You can tell us everything." She says as she looks at me again.  
"I know and I will." I tell her knowing that I will never tell her the things I struggle with.

"Girls! The boys are outside." Stella yells, and for sure the whole school could have heard that.  
"Let's go!" Aisha says running out the door, down the stairs kissing Roy on his cheek. (I am not a big fan of Roy btw)  
the other girls are walking down the stairs and I walk behind them. Helia walks up to me and kisses my forehead.  
"My flower." He says and hugs me tied.  
"I missed you." I say to him. I feel him smile and it gives me the magic feeling.  
"Get in the ship guys!" Timmy says with Techna next to him. I walk hand in hand with Helia in the ship and sit down somewhere in the back we fly for a little while and when I think we are in the forest I am surprised by the fact that we are on the beach.

"I didn't prepare for this!" Stella says her eyes mad.  
"Cupcake calm down, you can change your outfit just snipping your fingers." Brandon tells her.  
"True." She says but still not happy. And with that she snips her fingers and everyone is in there swimming clothes.

"Thanks Stel." We all thank her. And walk out of the ship.

Helia lays down a towel on the ground and he sits down, I lay my head on his leg and his hand goes though my hair.

"You can talk to me you know that?" Helia says and my eyes are getting big.  
"Talking about what?" I ask him, trying not to let him know.  
"how you feel, you don't have to hide" he says.  
"I know, but I am fine." I lie to him. But he start to talk, like Helia.

"you've been walking around with a dark cloud hanging with every step you take.  
like the slightest breeze will knock you to your knees.  
And still trying not to break.  
Wish you told me why it is raining so hard, but I got a umbrella.  
and I think it is big enough for both of us.

And I will face that wind by your side,  
even take on the rain  
or give you space or time.  
but I be here for you.  
now, though the storm, and after the storm.  
I wait till the dark sky I blue again, and you are you again

You are not alone. Place don't give up your life"

"Give up my life?" I ask him, I know that sometimes I though about it, even today. But I didn't notice that people saw it.  
"I know you flo, I need you, your friends need you, you need us. We are there for you." Helia tells me.

I don't know what to say.  
"Helia, I love you. But the truth is, life is better without me." I tell him and it feels good to tell someone. It is good that someone knows what mine mind is thinking.  
"Flora I love you with all my heart. And I can't lose you." He says.  
"It hurts." I tell him and tears are streaming down my faces.  
"I can't take it anymore. I want too die." And for the first time, it came out. The true thoughts came out. My friends are looking at me. The walk up to me and now I hate myself even more.

I didn't want them involved, I didn't want them to know. I wanted them to let them know I loved them and then…

"My love?" Helia says and still his hand is in my hair.  
"I am so sorry." I tell everyone.  
"Flora, we are sorry." Bloom tells me.  
"we are sorry that we didn't notice it was so bad before. We are sorry that you had to do it all alone." Aisha says taking my hand.  
"We will face everything with you together, you don't have to do it alone." Musa tells me.  
"I am sorry." I say again my face is wet and I sit up.  
"Flora please, don't give up your life." Riven says. "I need you. We need you." Everyone looks up.  
"Riven are you ok?" Musa ask.  
"Yeah I need Flora, she is like my savior when it comes to you." Riven says looking at Musa with a week smile.  
"I need you to." Bloom says.

I look at my friends and for the first time I feel like I can survive. I feel like I can life.

I don't know how I will manage. But I will. With my friends by my side. I can do this.

I can help myself, I can help my family. I can go on!

"I love you guys." I say to them and we end up in a big group hug.

 **Leave a review!**

 **When you are struggling with life? Please send me a pm, I will try to help you. I will do everything in my power to help you get out of that dark place. I don't know how. But we can find a way! Also let me know what you guys think about this oneshot thing.**


End file.
